heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.05 - First to Draw Blood
It's been a short association, but Magneto and Apocalypse have hit it off fairly well. The cyborg and the Master of Magnetism have reached a good accord- Apocalypse diving into Magneto's inexhaustible stores of research data, and working in the laboratories Magneto had graciously offered to the First Mutant. "And here it is," Magneto says, squinting up at The Spire. One of the first monuments erected on Genosha, it is tied to similar structures in Solitude and Hammer Bay- resonating with a power that only Magneto seems to be able to tap into. "My finest work. A ferrokinetic antennae," he explains. Magneto moves stiffly and with a slight limp, as if nursing an injury. "Like a tuning fork, it resonates for long after I have departed, maintaining the defenses and energy grid." He smiles wearily at Apocalypse, making no excuse for his fatigue. "And your research, Apocalypse? How fares it?" he inquires of the hulking cyborg. The limping and weakness was noted: Magneto would likely have seen the flick of red toned eyes. Little gets past Apocalypse's watch, but absolutely no comment on it was made, and no interest, either, in why the Imperator might be ailing. Apocalypse himself was interesting to watch during his time in the labs, as he manifested snaking leads out of his arms to probe multiple research caches at once, in a mix of technopathy and manual manipulations. But for the Spire, Apocalypse comes simply, although he will adapt his own energy signature nearby, something that Magneto will sense for sure: he's scenting the energy type, and his left forearm smoothly changes in mimicry of the creation: on a very small scale, naturally, and it's very internal, not visual. But it may bring up a question on how much of an antennae Apocalypse could potentially also function as. "For how long?" Apocalypse questions, interested. His questions could be considered somewhat abrupt, but he doesn't pressure. "During regeneration cycle, I can certainly appreciate it's use," he states, without explaining. He is prone to that as well: statements that don't make much sense unless prodded into for details. "I would imagine it amplifies as well," he adds, in slight amusement. "I am currently sidetracked, actually: I'm interested in these aliens, particularly this recent intruder, 'Darkseid', and his link to the others here. Have you encountered them personally?" Apocalypse questions. It sounds like the bulky mutant has been out of the loop for a little while, perhaps. "...you are the second person this week to mention this 'Darkseid'," Magneto mutters, his tone almost petulant save for the irritation in it. He stumps along and finds a convenient place to sit, gathering his robes to one side and settling comfortably into place, wincing and nursing a rib a bit. Wherever he's been, he was beaten rather severely. "We have had a few... encounters," Magneto says cautiously. "Mind, I share this with you with some measure of conspiracy. Our forces subdued several infiltrators and locked them into interrogation rooms, and we successfully recovered one of their reconnaissance craft over the Biscayne Bay," he adds. "The /Invictus/ has most of the remaining scraps in her hold, and I have my best research team addressing it." "The Spire can hold a tune for several weeks at a time- it holds resonance with the Five Towers and The Arc," he says, mentioning the other monuments. "They cover all of Genosha to a hundred miles seawise, guaranteeing protection from everything from ICBMs to speedsters to Superman paying us a visit. They are attuned to me, personally, but there are some who have found augmentation of their abilities by attuning themselves to the field," Magneto says. "This... Darkseid. I suspect he may be a threat to Earth the likes of which we have never seen. I have spoken with others who concur. I have consulted my prognosticators, and they assure me that the Justice League faces a terrible risk going to Apokalips. As much as I disdain them, their collection of talents makes them an effective deterrent to many would-be invaders. Allowing them to perish in combat would be a loss to Earth, and thus a loss to Genosha." Making no apology for being the repeat offender to mention Darkseid, Apocalypse simply listens, moving to keep pace with Magneto. He doesn't sit down, though; but it looks like it's more that he didn't see any need or interest in it. He does physically relax, although his 'relaxed' mode is imposing to many, since it involves standing very still with his arms crossed. "I have yet to decide what I think," Apocalypse says, without sounding guarded or cautious. It is simply direct, and openly stated. As if doing so intentionally to let Magneto decide what he wishes to share based on his stance. He narrows his eyes a little bit, but it is at the content, not Magneto. His tone shifts a little, darkens with dismay. "Different realities and probabilities have bent around me recently. There may be meaning to awakening here, in this reality, now: with this threat. I do think these heroes have blocked some things that may have been better for this world. The... paradise I come from lacked them, but it also lacked these particular invaders." He pauses. "I /loathe/ to be at an... information disadvantage," Apocalypse states. The last part was a bloody rag of a statement with how much he really, very very much, dislikes that. "So I appreciate your more-informed view of the... politics of this." "Believe me, I know the sensation," Magneto says wryly. Between time-travellers and alternate-world children and future assassins, he's the linchpin of a thousand different alternate futures. "To be at a nexus is grossly inconvenient." "My understanding is this," Magneto says, his tone quiet and clear. "Darkseid commands a planet called Apokalips. It is a planetary weapon," he clarifies. "With technology beyond yours and mine. The rumors are that it is inspired and adapted from technology left behind by races that burned bright and died a million years before this planet cooled. He calls himself lord and master of this place, and has set his eyes on Earth as a new home for his people to expand to." "Naturally, this cannot abide. I am making preparations here on Genosha for a counter-strike, should this theorized invasion occur. The Justice League, I believe, has a plan of action to stop Darkseid. I will be ready on our own end to be certain that his counter-blow is foiled before it lands- to ensure Earth herself is protected." Apocalypse lifts one hand to slowly rub a few fingers over his mutated jawline. "'Inconvenient! Ha," Apocalypse chuckles, amused by the joke. His expression is that of deep thought, eyes barely open, as if sifting through data on the backsides of the lids while he listens. Or, more to the point, rapidly flicking through strategy possibilities. "Hmmmmm. I am interested to see who among us rises to that challenge," Apocalypse observes, quite calmly, but with some measure of hunger in his tone, similar to what a warrior's tone moves to when contemplating a good fight. "A pity I lack my equipment factories here," he says, almost sadly. Then, he seems to slide back out from his internal calculations towards being more in the present, and critically scans the island, then back to Magneto. "But that is hardly necessary. I have several thoughts on preparation. I would hardly want the fight to be one-sided," Apocalypse says, with a smile that melts into his features and only enhances the mutated nature of his mouth. "I have been considering much the same, my friend," Magneto says. They're a close match for long-term planning, but Magneto's a man who's waged everything from one-man guerrilla wars to campaigns of conquest across entire countries. "The regular army will of course be available, as will the military. I can mobilize the security forces and my... reserve component," he says, hedging a bit. Even after weeks of association, he's held his 'reserve units' close to the chest. "The /Invictus/ will be nearby, of course, and I was rather hoping you could be present," the Imperator points out to Apocalypse. "Your presence on the battlefield could be a rallying point for many mutants. You are a legend made manifest," he observes. "Fortunately, I have been planning for this contingency for some time. If you have any operational engineering schematics, I can have them rushed into production. As of now, Genosha is on a wartime footing," he emphasizes with a gesture. "We must make sure that the Angels are prepared for combat, and that the Vanguard and Brotherhood are armed and armored. The militia and regular army will need some basic weapons and equipment upgrades as well. I would prefer to use the EM railgun design, but I wonder if plasma would be more appropriate. Thoughts on the matter?" he inquires of the hulking cyborg. Apocalypse is interested in the reserve components, of course. But he's up for EVERY little damned detail, so it isn't a particular focus there. Besides, it isn't as though Apocalypse is sharing much other than broad strokes about his personal facilities, so there's still a decent respectful space between the two mutants. Still a lot of room for being very careful and watchful. "Appeals to my personal vanity?" Apocalypse teases, as he's called a Legend. He's amused by it, but evidently still accepting the flattery just fine. "I am potentially dangerous to morale as well, and I know you cannot have overlooked that," Apocalypse says, tilting his head, as if it pleased him in some way, even still. But he brushes the issues away with a flex of palm, as if a most minor pest. "I need a little time to analyze the weapons and defenses of these aliens before I would venture an informed opinion or alter your current production. I /do/ suspect a visit to the 'friendly' aliens here is in order. Perhaps I can decipher what I need from them in person. Should I discover anything, I will suggest weapon or shielding modifications, or possibly new schematics," Apocalypse says, in a methodical, even tone. Darkly stoic and calculative. He's very comfortable here. Analyzing enemies and rendering their weapons useless? Yes. "I can send you there." The statement is brief and flat. "And return you in the same way. You will have precisely twelve hours," Magneto warns. "It is a test of a system I harnessed from the late Professor Milton, the man known as Sinister. With this-" he produces a tiny fob and hands it to Apocalypse- "you can send an signal to me, and I can re-open the portal. It will work but once, and for a window of mere minutes. But if you believe you can perform a reconnaissance of Darkseid's forces, then I will support your efforts." "Be warned- he cannot know from where you come," Magneto cautions Apocalypse. "If he suspects a preemptive strike, it may ruin our plans entire. But if any mutant on Genosha can accomplish it, it is you. I am far too injured yet to risk something so daring," he admits with a candid shake of his head. "And my attention is divided by other pressing issues. Will you take this risk, to help protect our people?" Apocalypse doesn't bother to mask the reaction to Sinister in any way. "A /Mister/ Sinister, I would venture. /Really/. I suspect I know how it works," Apocalypse says, with a snorted, scoffed release of breath, as if Magneto had mentioned an old friend that still owed Apocalypse a lot of money. It isn't directed at the Imperator. However, the fob is kept... literally disappearing somewhere, easily extractable for the shapeshifting titan. Certainly well-protected. "I have no fear of going. However, I have something I wish to do first. And, Magneto," Apocalypse says, slowing his tone, and directly making sure he's fully locked with Magneto's own sharp gaze: "I will augment others that seek to protect /themselves/, but I expect everyone to do their part, and not seek my 'protection.'" Mistaking Apocalypse for a beneficial guardian is not accurate; but it seems he can be expected to bring war with him... in some form. Magneto grins, showing some teeth fearlessly at Apocalypse. Few mutants in the world would dare to do that to the towering cyborg. Few mutants in the world could prove a genuine threat to him. Magneto is both of those. "They did not give me Genosha for my good looks, Apocalypse," Magneto says with a dry chuckle. "I bled and fought for every inch of soil, with intrigue and battle and raw will. You will the Brotherhood," he says, referring to the army of cybernetically enhanced warriors that work as assault squads, "But /I/ will lead our people. I will be the first to draw blood, and the last to withdraw. Or my blood and body will decorate the soil," he says, in a tone that is quietly decisive and utterly truthful for its candor. Magneto genuinely means it, it seems. "And I swear, I will not abandon you on Apokalips to Darkseid's torments. You will return home with your shield, or on it." The teeth and fearless grin rouses an unusual response from Apocalypse. It might be eerie, just since it hasn't happened so far. He releases a deep, boomed laugh, that rolls thick and luxuriously out of his body like a massive lion stretching it's limbs. It contains no mocking, and entirely shows pleasure and appreciation for Magneto's display and sentiments. "I knew I had come to you for a good reason. Excellent." Arms drop from being crossed, first time, really, that he's changed posture much at all. And it slides towards a battle stance, liquidly smooth, of a hand to hand combatant that would adore the arena. Mostly just to add to his own passion about something HE cares about. "Should I ultimately die in battle, that would be a glorious day. I have 'died' before, and salute a force that can do that. Should I fail, and fall to a dishonorable capture, you owe me /nothing/." The gray mutant settles down somewhat, although still seems ready for a brawl with some massive entity. "But, that is still not yet in front of us ...As I said before, I have not fully decided what I think. Perhaps new information will come to light, things that weren't anticipated. Perhaps it is best to let the Justice League hit the anvil of this force, and be tempered stronger by it." He moves a hand slightly, "Or perhaps they are too weak. But I look forward to the resolution." Category:Log